


The Runaway Prince

by Cakeandpocky



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeandpocky/pseuds/Cakeandpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from home can't normally be THIS rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where does a child hide in a small town like this?" Two men sat on their horses, trotting up and down narrow streets.

"He isn't a child, Robert. He's nearly eighteen, after all." The older of the two covered his eyes from the glare of the sun, squinting. "I just hope our "lovely neighbors" don't notice our distress and attack." 

"We needn't worry if he would just come home and except he's betrothed to Clarissa! If he doesn't return, we'll have to marry Jonathan off."

"Jace?" The man nearly toppled over laughing, grasping his highness's arm for support. "That lad wouldn't settle down if the good God himself told him to."

"At the very least, he would postpone the questions about Alexander's whereabouts." Robert huffed and turned his horse toward the castle. "Let us rest until morning, my good Consul, and start anew in the morn." 

"As you wish, my king. You aren't feeling ill, are you?" 

"Nay- just old, Luke. And Maryse must be worried sick, what with Max's recent death." 

"We will find those bandits, my lord." Luke bent his head and pressed a hand to his heart, a sign of vow. "I swear to you." 

"Raise yourself and follow me, my friend, for that is not necessary." Robert chuckled and snapped the reins, signaling the horse to start galloping. "I'll race you!"


	2. Chapter one

"Hey kid, wake up." The gruff voice echoed through Alec's aching head, forcing him to open his eyes. 

"By the Angel, where am I?" His voice was a mere croak from the dust that coated his throat. 

"Me home." The man's vocal was oddly accented; someone from western Europe.

Scotland. That's it.

Alec pushed himself into a sitting position as another young man entered the dim room.

"Look what the cat dragged in. How do you do it, Jeramiah?" The man had black hair that seemed darker than Alec's, almost blue, and gold-green cat eyes that made him want to bow like he wasn't higher than this man.

He's bloody royalty, for crying out loud.

"He was unconscious when I found him." The first man-Jeramiah, Alec registered- smiled brightly. "His clothes are pretty fine if I do say so myself."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Alec scoffed and stood up, brushing dust off his clothing. "I'll have you know, I'm the prince of Idris." 

"No need to be haughty, beautiful." Cat-man (at least, that's what Alec decided to call him) reached over and tugged his hair affectionately, smirking.

"Don't touch me." He brushed the hand away from his face and blushed, tugging his cloak a little bit closer. 

"Sorry, kid." Cat-man extended the same hand out, but left it out midair.

Oh. A handshake. Duh, Alexander.

Alec took his hand and shook it, face tomato-red. 

"I'm Magnus, Prince of Edom. It's a pleasure to meet an Idrisian that isn't harsh on the eyes."

"I'm Alexander, but you may call me Alec."

"An honor, I'm sure."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Never, dear, just pulling your leg." Magnus stepped back and motioned to the beautiful cobble-stone homes outside of the room's one window. "Can I give you a tour of Edom?''

"If I'm not to much of a burden, I think that'd be grand. Lead the way."


	3. Chapter....uh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write. :D other stories on temporary hiatus!

"Before we head out, Alexander, you should change into something...less offensive."

"What's wrong with my sweater?" Alec pulled at the thin material, face darkening as he noticed the holes. "Oh."

"Here." Magnus handed him a small, neat pile-wherever did he get them?- of clothes. "These are mine from when I was 15. They should fit you beautifully." Alec was surprised to find a simple brown shirt and pants. They were completely different from what the taller of the two was wearing, less extravagant.

"Thanks." He glanced down, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Do you think you could...uh...leave me to change?"

"Silly me! Of course, of course." Magnus swept out the room with feline grace, leaving Alec to sigh and pull off his thick clothing. The weather in this new place was so different from the freezing temperatures that constantly berated his home. It seemed to be quite hot here, and the light material of the loaned clothing was a relief.

Not that he would ever tell Magnus that. Angel that man was cocky.

But he was attractive. Alec wouldn't deny himself that thought, at least.

He yanked his hair (he really needs to cut it, and the thought crosses his mind, but it seems rebellious, and isn't that what he's going for right now?) out of the collar of the shirt, and stretched.

"Those look good on you." Magnus's voice rang throughout the room, thick and full of sass.

But Alec didn't just jump. No way.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" He stuttered moving to cover himself, even though he was fully clothed. Alec lowered his arms in shame at the reaction, and turned to glare. "Don't you know it's rude to peek in on someone? Pervert."

"A sweet, innocent soul like you knows what that is? Oh, sweet pea-"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing, Alexander, nothing. Are you ready for that tour?"

"I suppose. If you promise not to jump me in a dark alley."

"I'll take you to dinner first, dear. Let's go!" Alec followed Magnus out of the small house and gasped at the beauty of the street when it wasn't obscured by a window. Lush green plant life was everywhere, flowers blooming all colours of the rainbow.

Nothing like the cold Idrisian lands Alec was used to.

Magnus led him through street after street, pointing out every one of the old fountains, vistas, even the people. He was so involved with his subjects, knowing all their names, when Alec couldn't tell you the name of any city in his kingdom besides Alicante.

Damn, he's going to be a horrible king.

They eventually took a lunch break at a small cafe, where a woman with bright red lips and brown hair served them the best foreign food Alec had ever tasted. She seemed to know Magnus very well: she chastised him for eating to fast and bopped him when he tried to pay her. She had a nice smile, and kept insisting-

"No, laki, you know you don't pay when Momma is here." Alec smiled and did his best not to seem awkward with all the questions Magnus was asking. 

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Three. Jace is a year younger than me, Isabelle is two years, and Max is 9 years my junior. You?"

"Nope. What do love doing the most?"

"That's easy. Reading. Or maybe practicing my crossbow."

"That's pretty predictable. Next you'll tell me you adore horse back riding and other princely activities."

"No, actually. I'm terrified of horses. Princely activities?" Alec laughed and sipped his water, "I ran away from those. They want to marry me off to Clarissa from Circle." Magnus frowned and placed his hand on Alec's.

"Does she bug you?"

" It's more women in general." Magnus's face stretched back into a smile.

"So, men then. Seeing anyone? Ooh, tell me all about your saucy romance and illegitimate bastard child."

"I do not have a romantic- or a child- or a- damn you Magnus!" Alec still hadn't removed Magnus's hand from his own.

"Aw, come on. I'm pulling your leg, Alexander. Here- I'll make it up to you. I can show you the royal library."

"That aught to suffice."

\--------------

Laki- Indonesian for "boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG ASS CHAPTER WOOP WOOP


	4. You came back!

Alec had never seen anything so...vast. The library seemed to stretch for miles, filled with books in every language he could think of.

"Holy Angel, Magnus, it's beautiful!" Magnus beamed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks for the compliment. We have the largest collection in the world- my father prides himself with being the best." Alec couldn't help but wiggle around in excitement and grip Magnus's free arm.

"It's so amazing! Oh, Magnus, your father must be brilliant." Magnus scowled and leaned against a bookshelf.

"Not really. He's rather evasive and-"

"Magnus!" A girl with strange blue skin and white hair ran into the room, stopping just short of knocking Alec over. "You came back!"

"Catarina, I always do. This is my dear friend Alexander." Catarina turned and smiled at Alec, extending her hand.

"Hello Alexander. Can I call you something shorter or-?" Alec smiled and shook her hand, but was surprised to find she had a firm handshake.

"Alec works. Magnus has been showing me around Edom."

"Oh my!" She turned to smirk at Magnus. "A date?"

"We aren't courting!" He went red and buried his face in Magnus's arm, which probably wasn't helping things.

"I'm offended, Alexander! Am I not good enough for you?"

"Quit teasing him, Magnus." She turned around and started to leave. "I'll leave you two. It was nice to meet you, Alec!" Magnus pet Alec's hair, chuckling quietly.

"Sorry about her. She's my personal servant, but Catarina is more a sister than an aid."

"Do Edom's people all strive to embarrass me?" He mumbled, lifting his head and staring at Magnus's all to perfect face.

"No, sweet pea, just us."

"What did I say about the nickname thing?"

"Sorry, sorry. Your pretty high maintenance with apologies, aren't you?"

"Not my fault."

"I know. Your so innocent. Lucky your cute, kid."

"I'm 18! I'm no child."

"Seriously? I'm...in my twenties."

"Old much?"

"27 is not old!"

"Almost thirty!" Alec smiled and walked to a different bookshelf, turning to lock gazes with him again. "My dignity feels that I need to put you down a notch." Magnus roared with laughter, a real, hearty laugh that made Alec feel at home with him.

It was more human than anything he'd seem so far.

"Oh, be quiet." He smiled and stood up straight. "Would you like to spend the week with me?"

"I would love that."

"Then it's settled!" The older prince clapped his hands together and started leaving the room. "Follow me to my room! We can talk through the night like children, and you can tell me a deep, dark, secret."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"You seem the type. Come on now, the library will be here in the morning."


	5. It's only the first half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. Magnus's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSSS

Magnus's room was more like an apartment. A very big, very glittery apartment.

"Holy shit-"

"Oh, keep your mouth closed, Alexander. It's just the first half."

"Are you kidding?" Alec placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the bone. "You are an only child, aren't you?"

"Mhmm. My mother died when I was four, and anyone who wants to be Queen doesn't want my father." Magnus glanced at the soft, rune covered hand, smiling softly to himself.

"I'm...sorry. Did you remember her well?"

"Not really. I hung around my servants-still do, by the way-and was terrified of the big bad King and Queen." He turned and grabbed Alec's hand off his shoulder, intertwining their fingers. "If I can get Catarina to play piano, would you dance with me?" Alec's eyes widened and he cringed at the thought. "Simple no would have sufficed."

"No! I would...like to, but I can't dance."

"Then I'll teach you!"


	6. Do I have a choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a little late cutesy fluff with the feels and just maybe a little MALEC paired with Leonard Cohen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late I'm sorry

Magnus managed to drag Alec as far as the door before he yanked his arm away.

"I can walk." Magnus let out a loud groan and threw the younger boy over his shoulder.

"But you're so slow!" He whined as he skipped down the winding corridors, Alec's head bouncing and smacking into Magnus's back.

"Ow..."

"Sorry, Alexander. Almost there."

"I feel abused..." He moaned as he rubbed his head. "Try not to jostle me."

"I'm sensing it's not the fun kind abuse you're talking about."

"Oh, shut up." Walking through a huge set of glass doors, Magnus put his free hand on his hip and beamed.

"Cat, stop snogging Ragnor for an hour and play the piano."

"My brother Jace plays the piano." Alec said, a chord of hostility in his voice.

"I take it you don't like him?" He closed his eyes as Alec sighed and fisted his hands in the back of his shirt.

"He likes Clarissa. I think she's irritating."

"I think there's more," Magnus set Alec on a chair and crossed his arms, "than a disagreement bothering you."

"He's not even my real brother. We adopted him after the Wayland's were assasinated. He was supposed to die in the fire, but one of the servants had saved him." He let his head drop, taking a deep breath, "And I loved him. I've realized I don't anymore, but it still hurts, almost like he's betrayed my feelings by not knowing."

"That's the most I've ever heard you say."

"I apologize for throwing my problems on you, then, but you asked."

"That I did, beautiful. I think you can aim a bit higher than blondie, and I'm certain you'll find someone."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Magnus."

"I'm serious! You'll do great. Now, would you care to dance?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. As my guest, how ever cute you may be, you are like a subject, so I will order you to dance with me."

"So demanding." Alec stood and took Magnus's hand, stepping towards him. "I suppose I shall take your offer with free will."

Magnus pulled him against his chest and placed a hand on Alec's, guiding it his shoulder.

"I'll lead." Alec nodded softly, and Magnus motioned for Catarina to start playing the piano.

Baby I've been here before,  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, hallelujah, Hallelujah


	7. Stop laughing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss~ maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this three times and I'm still not satisfied. So sick right now.

Both boys collapsed onto the soft couch laughing, Alec hiccuping as he struggled to breath.

"You tripped over nothing!"

"I did-hiccup-warn you!" Magnus laughed harder and clutched his stomach, eyes shut and watering.

"That's the cutest hiccup I've ever heard."

"Oh shut-hiccup-stop laughing!"

"Yes sir." They sat there for a while, taking in each other.

"It would be terribly lonely without my siblings." Alec said quietly, leaning on his elbow, "And I don't see how you can live in such a quiet place all alone."

"You see, it isn't always this quiet. I throw a lot of galas. I'm a bit of a party animal."

"I wouldn't have guessed." He reached up and dusted a cloud of glitter out of Magnus's hair, then rubbed his hand on his pant leg. "So many sparkles..."

"I want to meet your siblings. Jace, Isabelle, Max-"

"You can't meet Max." Alec looked down at his shoes, sighing deeply. "He died."

Oh, I remember!" Magnus sat up straighter and furrowed his brows. "I heard the story. My condolences."

" I don't want your pity." The clock chimed midnight and Alec yawned, stretching. "Do you think we could retire?"

"Of course." They stood and walked towards Magnus's apartments, hip against hip. The older boy let them both in and pointed towards a blue door on the left side of the main hallways. "That's my guest room. Unless-" He dropped a glittery wink, "you'd rather sleep with me."

"No thank you." Opening the door, he turned to smile at Magnus. "Today was wonderful."

"Goodnight, Alexander." He leaned down and kissed him smack on the lips, and stepped into his own quarters before Alec could react. "Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short. But it's here. Maybe smut shall insure later....?


	8. Blue light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAHHHHHHH finally, being sick in bed with nothing to do.....helps. Magnus needs to stop making sexual jokes

Magnus sat on his bed, glowing with happiness.

Literally. 

He wasn't even sure Alexander was actually a Prince. For all he knew, the young, strangely attractive, boy across the hall was from another country trying to gain secrets for a peasant army.

By damn, he was undeniably sexy. Maybe their love would overcome all social status boundaries-

Wait.

What love was there to speak of? Alec was basically locked in the closet, via his own beliefs or his parents. 

The blue glow faded a bit.

A knock at his door made him jump so hard he fell off his bed, only to roll over and jump up.

Smooth, Magnus, smooth.

He brushed himself off and opened the door, leaning against the frame.

"Yes?" 

In front of him, Alec stood in borrowed pajamas, most likely from the guest room closet, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

"I can't sleep because of you." His voice was matter-of-fact; his eyes a narrow glare.

"Have you tried brushing your teeth? It might be the sugar from lunch." Alec rolled his eyes and tried to make his pose less defensive, but only succeeded in looking uncomfortable.

At least he tried.

"No, you stupid idiot-"

"Don't those mean the same thing? Do they cancel out? Are you calling me smart?"

"Magnus." Said man shut his mouth immediately, though he kept grinning. "I'm talking about you kissing me without any warning or knowledge of myself as a person."

"I'd do it again if you asked nicely, gorgeous."

"You're impossible." Alec groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"I know what I could do to you." His eyes flew open, checked that Magnus wasn't kidding, and gasped. 

"You've got to be screwing with me. I can't believe you at all."

"Screwing with you? Well honey-"

"Don't say it."

"Yes sir." Magnus gestured into his bedroom. "I'll invite you in and behave."

"Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back?


End file.
